Blackmail
by AGoofyWriter
Summary: Gordo finds something of Kate's, and (along with Lizzie and Miranda) takes advantage of it.
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say, I don't own Lizzie McGuire!  
  
AN: I know this chapter is short, but I promise they won't all be like this, so no flames please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie!!" says Miranda, calling me before school as usual.  
  
"Hey! Are you going to the Digital Bean tonight?" I said, still tired from my sleep.  
  
"Yea! Of course! Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, Ethan said he's gonna hang with us!"  
  
"Are you serious? Oh my god!" I started jumping up and down on my newly made up bed, messing it  
up without a care.  
  
"Well, sorry to cut you short. but I gotta go. See you at school!"  
  
"Bye!" As I hang up the phone, I can't help but smile! If you didn't already know, Ethan Craft is my   
ultimate crush! Maybe today won't be a bad day after all...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I walk into school, everyone turns to look at me. One of the perks of being the beautiful Kate...  
  
"Hey Kate!" says my best friend Claire, pacing up to meet up with me.  
  
"Hey girl! What's up today?"  
  
"Don't know yet. Killer test in math today!"  
  
"I know! I'll die if I get less than a C!"  
  
"Shoot, forgot my Science book, be right back!"  
  
"Kay!" Which reminds me, I need to get mine out of my locker too...  
  
As I get my book, that freak Gordo tried to talk to me, oops! Didn't hear him...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You dropped this!" I guess she didn't hear me, or didn't want to. I wonder what this is...  
  
"Oh man!" I yell out, with people staring at me in the process.  
  
"What's up with you?" says Miranda, giving me that weird look as she and Lizzie walk toward me.  
  
"Look what Kate dropped..." 


	2. Plans

*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Her Diary? Gordo, where did you find this?" I said, softly so no one could hear us.  
  
"Well", said Gordo, "I was just walking by her locker when she dropped it! I tried to give  
it back, but she just ignored me!"  
  
"She obviously doesn't want it right now, so maybe we could do something about it..."  
That's Miranda, always thinking up plans to make Kate's life miserable. I'm proud!  
  
"I think it's time for a little revenge" adds Miranda, with a grin on her face.  
  
Then my brilliant friend Gordo says, "Come on! There's no point to this! What are we going  
to do, blackmail her with her diary?"  
  
"Duh!" Oh come on! You knew what we were gonna do with it! What else is there to do?  
  
Miranda barges in my thoughts saying, "Before we go to the Digital Bean, we have to run  
to the copier place! We are not letting this thing go!"  
  
"Okay, deal. But who's gonna keep it? I guess I will" volunteers Gordo, but wait, he wasn't   
sure of this whole thing in the first place...  
  
"No! I'll do it!" I snatched the diary from Gordo just in time before the first bell rang.  
  
"Okay! Whatever. Time for class, that Math test is wating for us..." Miranda, Gordo, and I  
quickly walk to class, hoping not to be late.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally! School is over!" says Claire, always by my side.  
  
"I know... Oh my god! Ethan's coming over here! How do I look?" I have to look great for my  
future husband!  
  
"Pretty good Kate, me?"  
  
"Got something on you!" As I brush the cotton out of her hair, she smiles and says "Thanks!"  
  
"Yo guys, what up?" says the loveable Ethan! Settle down Kate, you are so better than him...  
  
"Hey Ethan! You going anywhere tonight?" I said, staring at his every move.  
  
"Yup. Movies, then Digital Bean. You guys wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah! Of course what time?" Claire said, flipping her hair back with another cheesy smile.  
  
"The movies at 6:30. Gotta bounce, see ya."  
  
"Bye!" As planned, we both said it at the same time. I wonder what movie it is...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hope I got a good grade on the test!" Wait, what am I talking about? I always get good  
grades!  
  
"Gordo, what are you talking about? You always get good grades?" That's Miranda, saying just  
what's on my mind.  
  
"I know I didn't do good! I had to rush just to finish on time!" says Lizzie, with a  
worried look on her face. "At least we got something on Kate, you wanna go to the copy  
place now?"  
  
"Sure" I said. It's not like I have anything better to do.  
  
"Wait, do we have enough money to make copies of the whole thing?" Good thing Lizzie said  
that, 'cause I have no money on me!  
  
"Why don't we read it first, then copy the good pages? We can't copy all of them, it's 5 cents per  
copy!"  
  
"That's not a lot Miranda! We can afford it! The diary doesn't look too big..." Hope I'm not  
wrong...  
  
"We should still read it first, just to see what we're dealing with, we'll meet at my house!"  
  
"Okay, off to Lizzie's we go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I know! Another short story, but I gotta go! I promise this will be the last short  
chapter! Hang with me people! 


End file.
